


Never Alone

by Katetanic



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katetanic/pseuds/Katetanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He promises her again, "Always."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Alone

As he watched the woman he loves say goodbye to her father, he made the final decision.

No matter where he was, what he was doing or who she loved more than him, he'd always be there for her.

At her first call or the first mention from anyone that she might need anything, he'd be on the next flight to her.  
He'd even have one of the ships beam him over if they were in orbit.

As she walked out the door of the observation room she saw him standing there. She locked eyes with him and walked straight into his waiting arms wraping her arms around his waist. He hugged her tight and lay his head on top of hers as she cried a little more.

His voice was soft, just loud enough for her to hear, "I'll always be here for you. Anything you need. I promise. You're never alone, baby."

She nodded her head against his chest, unable to trust her voice, and hugged him tighter.

Neither knew how long they stood there in each other's arms, but it was everything they needed.


End file.
